


Mr. Jones

by onceuponamarii



Series: Mr. Jones [1]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fifty Shades of Grey Parody, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamarii/pseuds/onceuponamarii
Summary: He's a billionaire, he's powerful. And then there's you. Just a town girl, who wouldn't dare to go in against him.But it takes a little time to get used to each other's stubbornness. And because you're both stubborn, it might go well, or horribly wrong. But you make the choice that makes you happier than anything. Or, don't you?Working for him, means that you have to do everything he says, and are you really willing to do that, risk it even?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story! Please do leave me some feedback! (Published on Wattpad as well)
> 
> Please also be aware smut is happening around here somewhere, sometimes graphic scenes too! Love you all!

The first day at the new office, and I'm beyond excited for this. I'm now working at the Jones Industries, here in Vancouver. And to my highest surprise, I will be working as an assistant. But with my own office, I've never had such a high position at work. It's such a big opportunity for me.

I enter the building and take the elevator to the 7th floor, and when I step out, I look around in awe. This will be my new place to work. Wow. I turn to the lady at the front desk, "Hi, I'm Emma, I have an appointment with Mr. Jones."

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan, right?" She kindly smiles at me, the sweetest smile a desk-lady ever gave me. Normally they are all cranky and old, this one is neither of that.

"That's me." I mirror her smile.

"Can I take your coat, Ms. Swan?" A different lady asks, I nod and take off my jacket. "Mr. Jones will see you now." I give her a small nod as I follow her to his office, where I will be spending a lot of time. She opens the door for me and I walk in, he spins around in his chair and looks at me.

"Ms. Nolan, what a pleasure to meet you again." I give him a kind smile, why did he even call me by my birth-name? No one ever does. "Please, take a seat." He points to the chair in front of his desk, and I do as he says.

"I'm very happy to be here, Mr. Jones. You have no idea," He gives me a smile, as do I.

"I'm very happy to have found you, Ms. Nolan. I think I've been looking for an assistant like you, passionate about her work, and a hard worker, may I assume?"

"Of course, sir. I'm very passionate about work and definitely a hard worker. I won't let you down, Mr. Jones. I will do as you say." I say, I really want to keep this job so I should do everything he says. Even though that's fine, I'm a workaholic anyways. Maybe I will regret saying that too..

"That is indeed very nice and pleasing to hear, Ms. Nolan." He gives me a smile, "Shall I give you a little tour, so you'll know where everything and everyone is. Might as well come in handy some time."

"That would be very nice,"

"And don't work too hard yet, it's your first day, let yourself sink into this place. This is all new to you, take this first week as an introduction week. Get to know the company more, get to know the people and ask anything you want. This will be the place you see for hopefully the next few years." He says as he stands up from his desk, signing to follow him. I get up as well and follow him out.

There are many offices around here. And his company holds 3 floors. Okay, the whole building is his, but the offices for his company hold up to 3 stories high. Impressive. When we arrive back at the 7th floor, he shows me my office.

"So, this will be yours, it's really empty and boring. So please, decorate it how you like. To make you feel like home. You'll be spending most of your time here," It's like next to his office, and only a door keeps us separate from each other. And there is no reason why I just thought of that.

"Alright, I'll bring a box of special belongings tomorrow. But I actually like it how it is, it's a really restful color. A perfect aura to work in." He looks at me like he doesn't believe a word of what I've said. But it is a perfect space, it has everything. A little couch, a desk with a computer, many shelves, and cabinets. And a lot of free space to fill with plants and other accessories.

"Alright then," He then says, "I'd suggest you set up your computer and we'll meet for lunch, alright?"

"Totally fine with me, sir." He gives me a small nod and leaves.

I walk through the office space, turning on the lights since the curtains are closed. I wonder how many other assistants have been in here. How many assistants he has had before me. Of course, that doesn't matter much, but then I wonder why they left? Would he be a horrible boss? I don't even know if he had assistants before me, what do I care.

I stop wondering and trace my fingers over the desk, thinking about what I should do with all this space. It was like decorating my dorm room at college, or even worse, my apartment. Still, both were empty because I didn't know what I wanted to do with the remaining space. And same for this, what to do with the space? I'm not a very 'collectable' or 'messy & full' person. My spaces are always neat, clean and empty. Perhaps I should just give this office a bit of color, and then leave it the way it is. Not going to put a lot of effort in this. It's just for working.

I'm setting up my computer as my phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket, I take it out and see my mother is calling me. I smile and pick up, "Jones' office."

"Oh, Emma!" She almost yells at me.

"Hi, mom," I say with a chuckle.

"This is not your office phone, you should pick up with your birth-name. Not office name!!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to, practice." I say and put her on speaker phone so I can continue to set up the computer. "So, what's up?"

"How's your new boss?"

"To my highest surprise, he is way nicer than at the first interview. And that is quite weird, if I may say so. I was almost scared of him when I came to apply for the job, he was so cold and dark. Now he's happy and nice, something changed mom."

"Don't get your hopes up high, he might have a good day, and tomorrow he could be the same cold and dark guy you met at first. You never know. But I'm happy that he's at least giving you a good impression now." She says to me, and I can hear a bit of a concern in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her. "Are you not telling me something?"

"Oh-h. It's nothing, Em. Just, have fun at work, and call me tonight, okay?"

"Euh, sure. Yeah, thanks."

"I love you, Em. Good luck."

"Thanks, love you too." And that's how our conversation ended. Though I don't know why she did sound concerned, of course, she is concerned about me being here in Van, while they're still back in Maine. But I made that decision a long time ago and they were fine with it then, so why not now?

Sometimes my mother would be so concerned that she would kidnap me home, back to Maine. My father would think that she is crazy, but he would be happy about it. I have a younger brother from 15, and he always loves it when I come back home. And it's never really my choice to just come back, but my mom gladly kidnaps me. She would just tell me that we go shopping, and then just drives back to Maine. Yes, that is mental.

But I do admit I miss them too, it's my home. And when I started studying, here in Van, I missed them even more. But over the years you start to get used to the missing feeling. And of course, I love them with all of my heart, but I would still choose Vancouver over home right now, I have a good job and I love my life here. It's so much different than what I was used to.

At lunch-break, Mr. Jones took me out to a small restaurant down the street, he told me he does this with everyone who works here, to get to know them a bit better. But he totally doesn't look like a guy who would care about his employees so much, let alone know their private situations... Of course, as the nice person I am, I told him a few small things about myself, not giving away too much because I have a rather boring life, something he doesn't really have to know.

"You do sound like a complex woman, Ms. Nolan, is that something from your past, if I may ask? Hiding things behind these walls of yours." My eyes widen instantly, HOW did he know this? Is he a mind reader of some sort?

"Errrr... Yeah, kind of. Just don't worry about me too much, you won't notice I'm here anyway."

"And what if I do want to notice that you're there?" I almost choke on my salad when he says that, I am wondering a thousand things at once about this guy. If this isn't flirting, then I have no idea what I just heard.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just quickly updating everything and moving it over from wattpad to here as well, so please note that. i'm mostly putting the whole book up right away.  
> Please leave me feedback :)

The little flirting thing is still on my mind, even though the week had already past and we're officially working together from now on. And lord is he a man that wants everything to be perfect.

So in this first week was all getting used to the work hours and what I have to do every day, and Mr. Jones made clear how he liked the things going around here. And believe me, there is a heck load of rules in this company. Mental, not yet. Weird, definitely.  
So, he likes his coffee black, with just a teeny-tiny drop of cream. And if you mess it up, he will just send you away to get a new one. And so on. It's okay though, he doesn't really yell at you, he just spits out the coffee. And you're the one who cleans it, maybe that's his way of screaming. Spitting it out and you clean it.

I've definitely had worse before this, this Mr. Jones is just a little cranky when it comes to coffee. Well if that's it, I can definitely go live with it.

But like, maybe he does like seeing me bend over to clean the floor. Maybe that's why he does those things because I can swear that the coffee is perfect. He just likes watching me, I figured that out by now, he didn't really say it yet, but you can clearly see that in his eyes.

I'm working on a few files as there suddenly is an email notification. I open my email and notice that it's my boss, why does he suddenly just email me? He's just a door away from me. I ignore the questions in my head about his email, and just open the email. Just a few files I should check out and write my opinion on.

That's like the most common thing I do, I get a lot of floor plans and interior plans sent to me, and I have to give them my opinion, even though I doubt that that is what I'm here for. But I do it anyways, and with the presentations of these, I always sit there with them. They often want to know my opinion on a lot of stuff, which I don't quite understand, is that my life now? Building opinions for people? It's not like I'm going to change the floor plans or the interiors. That's not my department, they should be more clear about what they want from me exactly. And why they want that.

I check out the files my boss had sent me, and I quickly realized that this isn't another floor plan. This is a story, more like a magazine article. But why? I get up from my seat and make my way to his office when I enter he's behind his laptop and looks up only when I close the door.

"Why did you send me that article? It's not about us, or the company, so why should I even give my opinion about it?"

"Oh, you don't, I had to find a way to get you here because simply calling for you didn't work." I raised my eyebrow, he didn't call for me, I would have heard.

"You didn't call out for me"

"I know." He just says, there's no emotion put in that sentence, he just bluntly says that like it's no big deal. Or like there's absolutely nothing going on today. Or like he isn't even talking to me at all. 

"So why did you say that you did?"

"Had to find a good excuse, something you would actually believe." I raise my eyebrow again, what is he up to. "I wanted to take you to an event tomorrow night, I always go there alongside my assistant. And since that's you now, you have the privilege of going there with me. And get to know the people we all work with and what I do on a daily basis." That almost sounds like a date to me, even though I know it's a business meeting. And he almost sounds satisfied when he said 'I am his assistant' I don't know if I should be scared or not. 

"It's a pretty big deal, I don't think I have anything fitted to wear." Is all I can think of saying to him, it is true, I'm not a fancy dresser. I don't own clothes for events like that. I wasn't a very classy, or rich girl before this job, and probably still am not any of that. 

"We can change that,"

•••

To my surprise, my boss took me shopping. And yes I am aware of how strange that sounds, but it doesn't make it less true. He took me out to some fancy-ass stores, the prices were so high I almost had a heart attack. But he insisted on getting a proper dress for me, from that one store. He said it was "included in my salary." And that doesn't sound too good... Not in any way, I gotta have to repay him somehow... 

It was now the night of the event, and Mr. Boss would even pick me up from my place. Which is strange, yet really kind. But it makes me think, does he take his assistants there just because he isn't married? To show off that he can find love but not in the way we all think? I have to shake off these thoughts, or I won't be able to make it through the night with him. And also that sounds weird... Yet, very true... 

We arrive at the Hotel the event takes place, and I already notice it's a big deal, everyone is dressed up nicely. Probably all took their wives to the event, and then there's me, the assistant. I don't know how he does this, how can he just take his assistant to these parties? It's not that I know a lot yet, I do all kinds of stuff, but I don't know the company inside out as he does. And probably all the wives of the business-men.

Mr. Jones leads me inside, his hand resting on my lower back. Which sent shivers down my body, his touch was so gentle. And I shouldn't be thinking that. Even inside it was filled with men in suits, and woman in pretty dresses. I even start to doubt the dress I am wearing. But he chose it, so it should be kind of good? Right?

"It's so crowded in here, and so many dressed up people. This really is a big deal, isn't it?" I ask my boss as we find a bit more of a quiet place at a small table. He nods with a smile.

"You clearly have never seen an event like this, noting your surprise." I nod, "But that's fine, this is a first and if you stay at the company you should get used to events like this. It's important for you to know who we work with, what we do and how we do it. These events are for that, the other assistant knew all about these things after I took her to some of the events. I'm going to do the same with you, every event that takes place upcoming year is an event I will take you too."

I was pretty surprised that he just mentioned 1 other assistant, maybe he did have one assistant before me. I mean, I'm not jealous but why is she gone now? "Alright, and maybe I could get in touch with her to learn more of her." His expression suddenly changes, "Or not, sorry." He gives me a small nod. I did mention something stupid there, and he clearly does not want to talk about it.

There was some champagne handed to us, and we clinked glasses before taking a sip. Tastes expensive. Hashtag, bye salary. 

"Oh and one thing," He suddenly starts, I look up at him. "You have to pretend you're my girlfriend." I literally choke on my champagne, I knew there was more to this than just business! And that's the second time in weeks that he made me choke on my food and drinks.


	3. 3

As the event continued on, I met a lot of my boss' business alliances. All asking me how we met, and I didn't know what to tell them. So he did the talking. But then there was this one woman who asked further, talking to me, alone.

Her husband and my boss were talking together, so the wife took me and wanted to talk to me, I already feared what was coming. But it was so much less than I had imagined.

"So, you and Killian met on a business trip to London? His story was rather off, he told the same last year."

"Did he?" I ask with a chuckle, "But we did, I was on a trip with my friends and managed to stumble into him, he hasn't left my side ever since."

"And now you work for him, isn't that amazing!" The woman smiled, I mirrored her smile. This lying thing I was pulling off did work, for now. "So tell me, Emma, what did you do before this?"

"Oh, I graduated from college 2 years ago. I did Interior Design, but that didn't work out, so I had to find another job. Luckily Killian was there to offer me a job." Even that was a lie. The woman looked at me with wide eyes. I was never into interior design, it must be the thing I hated most. Hence why I can not decorate well. 

"That's one hell of a job change! Wow, how did you manage to pull that off?"

"I can easily change, it's my natural talent," I said with a smile. I had the feeling this was going to be a really long night...

•••

I ended the conversation with the woman as soon as I noticed Killian walking my way, at least I knew his full name now. Very good to know in this situation. He wrapped his arm around my waist and briefly kissed my cheek, sending butterflies everywhere around my body.

"So, did she scare you off, love?" He questioned me, I let out a laugh as I hit his chest.

"Scared me off? Oh please, it was a lovely conversation!"

"It better be, because she's my brother's wife."

"Y-Your brother's wife..?"

"Yes, darling. I thought Killian had already told you he had a brother, but he clearly didn't have the guts to tell you." The woman spoke again, glancing at Killian. "Nice to meet you, Emma, I'm Milah,"

"Hi," I said with a chuckle. "And where's your brother now? He was talking with you just a second ago?" I ask Killian as I look around, he really just disappeared into thin air.

"He's a business-man, love. We disappear from time to time." He gently said. 

"Oh don't leave me here all on my own, I would get lost," I say with a small laugh.

"Never." He answered with a bright smile, kissing my head.

"Alright, I'll go find my husband now. Killian, why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow, it's weekend anyways and we should catch up with you and your latest possession. She's a keeper, I hope." Milah winked, I looked at Killian for a brief second, "Unless you two have different plans of course."

"Oh we don't," I answer before Killian can, he looks at me with a shocked expression written all over his face. "We'll be there, such a lovely invitation."

"Until tomorrow then." She touches my shoulder briefly before walking away from us. Killian immediately stands in front of me, anger spread all over his face.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because it seemed like the nice thing to do, she's your sister-in-law Killian!"

"Doesn't mean that I like her being family!" He snapped, dragging me to a small corner of the place, where he pushed me up against the wall. "Pull off a stunt like that again, and I will be angry." My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. What did he mean? "But seeing we are at an event, I can't. You lucked out this time, Ms. Swan."

"L-Lucked o-out...?" I stammer.

"We could go home earlier because you are in fact a really bad woman," He says, gently touching my cheek. This is what my mother tried to warn me for. "How do you like that, have dinner, talk the day through? Doesn't it sound good?" He said, in his normal voice again. I almost believe him, but something holds me back. Even though my subconscious is already ready to answer.

"O-Okay," I answer. He smiles, just the same smile as when I walked in the first day. It's like in a matter of seconds he had changed from a total freak to the boss she met. How. Just, how.

We left the event just half an hour before it ended, Killian told some of the staff that I had gotten sick and that we would head home. To my surprise, they believed it. We got into the car, and Killian informed the driver to drive to his place, sigh. He closed the window between us and the driver so we had more privacy. Wrong move...!

"We still have to attend dinner with your in-law tomorrow." I reminded him to end the endless silence between us, he growled and rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks for pointing that out, again."

"You're very welcome, as your assistant I have to remind you on what's on your agenda," I said with a smile, he looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Don't use that now,"

"What?"

"The assistant thing,"

"Oh, you want me to keep acting like your 'lover'? So you can use me everywhere we go?" He looks at me, his ocean blue eyes staring directly into mine.

"Remember you made me do this," I raise my eyebrow at him before I even notice what's going on, his lips are suddenly pressed on mine and I can't push him off me. He's holding my hands in his tightly, I couldn't move away even if I wanted to.

Just a matter of seconds later he releases me and pulls back, turning away from me immediately.

"Drop me off at my place," I say, looking at him seriously.

"Not gonna happen." He simply says.

"Why?!"

"We have some business to discuss."

"Business or not, drop e off at my place!" I almost started yelling at him, which could perhaps be my most horrible mistake of the entire night, but we had to wait and see if it was so. 

•••

It took a while for us to arrive at his place, and when we arrived he grabbed my hand, of course, the driver also thought I was his girlfriend. So I just played along with his game, I couldn't act too surprised because as his girlfriend I had been here before. But oh my gosh! It's such an amazing and huge place!! He leads me inside where he immediately releases me, I sigh. This was going to be my life now, pretending to be someone I'm not.

"Mr. Jones, there's lasagna ready in the kitchen. Two plates as you have requested."

"Thank you, Eva." He answered as the woman walked off. A maid, great. "Care to join me, Ms. Swan?"

"I'd still want to be home, but since you didn't let me, I don't think I have a choice," I growled at him before walking past him, following the smell of a freshly cooked lasagna. When I arrived in the kitchen, the lights were dimmed and there were candles lit and rose petals everywhere. "Please tell me this is a joke?"

"Not even close."

"Are you trying to win me over?"

"No, I thought I'd surprise my girlfriend." I turn around to him and shoot him a 'no thanks' look. But he doesn't even bother, he just continues his little show. A show he will be pulling off until the end of time, if not longer.

And that was not the only time he did that...


	4. 4

Dinner with Killian's brother, and his wife. He still hated me for making that appointment happening, but I thought it was quite funny to mess with him, just like he messed with me. Even though I don't know what the consequences of my actions are, I could lose my job, or worse, he would actually hurt me.

I'm already at Killian's place, all dressed, as he still tries to fix his shirt. "Arrgh!" He exclaims and gives up.

"Need a hand?" I ask and walk over to him. "How hard can it actually be to put your shirt in your pants, and make it look good, you do that every day?"

"I know, but I can't pull it off now." He pouted, that's definitely something I haven't seen him do. Someone right here was just a little bit stressed... 

"Just tuck your shirt in your pants, I'm not your mother so I'm not helping you do that." He gives me a smirk before he tucks his shirt into his pants, I could read his face like a book and knew exactly what he meant by that smirk. And just roll my eyes at him. "Was it that hard to do that without your internal flirting?" I ask him as I straighten his shirt with my hands, even that is a weird feeling. He already acts like we're married, but we're only work partners and a fake couple.

"Thanks, normally my maid would do that but she has the weekends off."

"That explains a whole lot." I say with a rather unamused face, "But we're running late, because of your shirt problem." I grab my purse and I'm ready to walk downstairs but he grabs my arm, I look at him. "What?"

"You look perfect,"

"Stop flirting!" I yank my arm away and walk downstairs, and sigh deeply. This was going to be another long night. My boss wants to lay me and I'm having dinner with his brother and Milah. Like that is the perfect Saturday night? I'd rather sit at home in my sweats with a bowl of popcorn and a good series. But unfortunately, I have to pretend I'm someone's lover while I disgust it. He's my boss! It's so against all the rules, well at least, MY rules.

We finally get into the car, where Killian closes the window between us and the driver again. I stare out of the window, afraid of what he wants to do next. Last time we were in this backseat he suddenly kissed me and told me it was my fault, HOW on earth was it MY fault? But, to my surprise, he doesn't do a thing. He remains silent as well, luckily, because I'm not in the mood to talk.

•••

Dinner at the Jones' goes better than I had expected, to my surprise everything is quite normal. No weird actions or questions have taken place, yet. Because the night is still young.  
I help Milah with the dishes as the boys go and play some games on Liam's PlayStation. Never knew a grown-up guy would still own a PlayStation. But oh well, so be it.

"How's life, Em, you were so quiet?"

"I still have quite the headache from yesterday, to be honest. So I try to keep myself as unproductive as possible," I answer as I dry some of the plates. Milah gives me a small nod.

"I can totally say the same, yesterday was a pretty, busy night." She says with a wink.

"Oh my," I say with a laugh. She soon follows with a laugh as well.

I'm happy that I can have a normal conversation with at least someone in this house, Liam seems kind of, off. Milah is bubbly and happy, and Killian is dominant. That's for sure. But both brothers are not really talkative when they're together. And I will probably be yelled at on the way home, gotta go prepare myself for that already.

We soon join the boys in the living room, I decided to be the lovely 'girlfriend' and kiss Killian's cheek when I lean over the back of the couch. "Hmm, hi."

"Hi, whatcha guys playing?" I ask as I rest my hands on his shoulder, not sure if I know the game.

"Just some football game, we should stop tho and either watch a movie or do some karaoke!"

"Oh god..." My eyes widen at his excitement for karaoke, I can't sing so I seriously hope someone blows it off.

"Liam, god no. We're not doing that karaoke again, Emma is already having a headache and hearing two brothers sing would make her head explode." Milah says, and both Killian and Liam look at her with a sad look, "Think about your girl, Killian."

"Yeah, I think it's time to go. If she's not feeling well," He turned to look at me, I just shook my head at him. 

"It's just a headache, if you want to stay then we stay," I say in defense, I really didn't want to blow his night with his brother off. I definitely didn't need him yelling at me AGAIN.

"We'll go home, love." I give him a small nod. I mouth him a small thank you and he gives me a smile.

After we have said our goodbye's to Liam and Milah we get in the car and drive away, and to my surprise, Killian doesn't shut the window between us and the driver.

"I did have a good night, I want to thank you for that Swan." He says after a couple of minutes of silence. I look at him and give him a small smile.

"You're welcome," Is all I can say to him, almost like it's awkward to talk to him.

And it's also the last thing said in the car before we stop at my place. He helps me out of the car and I give him a quick hug before walking to the apartment building. Secretly really happy this all pretending-to-be-in-love thing is over. But he swore that this wasn't the last time to pretend to be his lover, at least for now it was done. And I could be myself again.

I dump the keys on the small table in the hall and kick off my heels. The first thing I do is changing into sweats and pull my hair in a ponytail, and getting rid of my contact lenses. I actually hate them so much, but I have them into events and stuff, glasses aren't always fitting the outfits. But it did fit my lazy outfit.

I let myself fall on the couch when I turned my tv on, I was actually so tired, but didn't want to go to bed yet. I quickly check my phone and see there's a message from my mom, just checking up on me like always, so I decided to call her. And almost a second later, she picks up.

"Emma!!"

"Hi mom," I say with a chuckle, "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question, young lady." She says with a stern voice. I swallow and sit back up, "You and Mr. Jones are a thing now?"

"Come again?"

"It's all over social media, news, newspapers. Everywhere, Emma. You didn't bother to tell us?"

"I didn't even know we were a thing?" With my other hand, I grab my iPad and scroll down my facebook page. And every single 'news page' is talking about it. And this was the exact moment i could feel the ground crumble beneath my feet, how on earth did this happen?

CEO Killian Jones' new girlfriend?

Famous CEO Killian Jones caught kissing

I literally choke for air as I read those papers, everyone knows about me. How could I be so stupid, this was all a play to get attention from the media. He did this on purpose.

"Emma?"

"I'm here mom," I sigh, "I swear I'm going to kill him if he did this on purpose."

"Do what on purpose? Wasn't it real then?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend for one night, I just played along, seeming the nice person I am. I could have known about the paparazzi! I could have seen this coming but I was too stupid to not notice!" I sigh deeply, "What do I do now? Everyone in the whole entire world has seen this, I'm not safe anymore. My story doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, Emma! Of course, your story does matter, everyone's story matters. And you should know that best, you studied English Lit. Worked as a journalist and writer, don't say that your story doesn't matter when it does!!" My mother almost yells through the phone. "Don't say something isn't possible while it is! Remember what you've always done, Emma. Don't give up now."

"But, everything is going to change because I made a mistake, ANOTHER mistake mom!"

"Oh no, oh no no no, Emma! You didn't make a mistake, you helped him. Did the paparazzi know? No. This was just, a little misunderstanding. Don't go in against anyone, that will cause problems."

"A misunderstanding I could have prevented from happening."

"Emma! Stop!"

And that's when I realize something. My mother is right, she always is. But this time, I'm going to make this 'misunderstanding' more complicated. If he wanted me as his fake girlfriend, then I will gladly be it. If that helps him and helps me keep my place at work. If I just do as he says, I won't get into any trouble and I will be living two different lives. Not that I look forward to that, but it does mean a part of me is free to do whatever I want, while the other is trapped.

"Mom!"

"That's still me, yes."

"I have an idea! You're amazing!" I almost yell through the phone.

"Thanks, sweetie, and euh, what's the idea."

"I have to figure something out before I tell anyone, can't risk my choice before I actually get into it."

"Alright, call me when you have figured it out."

"Will do, and mom, thanks. Say Hi to dad and Neal."

"Will do hun, and good night okay. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye." I say before hanging up, I know my idea is beyond crazy. But I can try right, maybe I can really get him to love me in a way he doesn't do now. He loves me in a fake way, and well, that's kind of weird. Not my style, usually.

•••

I make it to bed at 1 AM, I have been researching my boss all night. Which is really weird, yes. But it was necessary. If I don't know more about him, how can I then pretend to love him still?

I stare at my ceiling, unable to sleep. Luckily it is weekend so I don't have to worry about getting up early, so that's good. But somehow I can't get my mind off my "fake lover". It's weird to say that because we basically pretend to like everything about the other, but what if he actually hates me? I think if he did he wouldn't even be my fake boyfriend, he wouldn't even try to 'date' me if he hated me, right? Or, does he want to date me because of that?


	5. 5

It does sometimes feel that the world has gone mad, but then you realize it's just your world that has gone mad. It's not everyone's world that is the same as yours, not everyone's life is turned upside down because of an incident at work. Is it really worth messing up what you had? Answer: No. 

Clearly, for me, it was a hard choice to choose for going on with this because it is nowhere near real. I don't know if he needs me to be that person again, but I do think he will use me in that way again, just when? He might even use it against me if he hadn't already done it. 

I arrive at work and walk straight to my office, and open the curtains. Bright Vancouver sunlight shines directly on my face and it creates a silly smile on my lips. It never hit me that the Vancouver sun could be so beautiful, until today. Probably, because that was the last bit of sunshine there was that day.

Around noon, the sunlight was replaced by darkness. The rain was pouring from the skies and every now and then some lightning would light up the room, followed by rumbling. I'm sipping my tea as I watch the people on the streets below, either running from the rain or not giving a fuck. Most people chose to do the second option. It is Vancouver after all, a city where it mostly just rains, and where sunlight is special.

"Enjoying the rain, are we?" I turn around slowly and give Killian a small nod. "Weird isn't it, how the weather can change so drastically in a matter of hours."

"Welcome to Vancouver," I say, "Or any part of the world." He gives me a weird look, I just sip my tea as he keeps staring at me. "If you keep staring, you might as well break the glass. Fix your eyes,"

"Yes, mom." He says a bit annoyed, I just give him a small smile.

"So what brings you here? Another floor plan? Or is it different today?"

"Well I was about to suggest taking you to lunch, but we better stay inside." The way he said 'we' just scares me, more than it should. What could he possibly mean by it?

I sit down in my lounge chair and cross my legs, placing my tea-cup on the side table. Watching him as he tries to find the right story to tell. "So, you were saying?" I start.

"Right," He says and fixes his tie, "We might as well attend a gala again soon, make new contacts and all. You know, real business." I give him a small nod before answering.

"So and what gala will that be? We just went to one already, and we could make new contacts through calling and emailing too," I say and look at him, his expression kept changing, and it kind of creeps me out. Looks like he's planning on something. "And besides that, I have one dress and I rather stay here."

"We can change the dress problem,"

"I don't want it," I say sternly, letting him hear my voice and what I really think. "You just want to go to those gala's with me, because then you can pretend to be my lover. Well hooray, you're not. If you wanted to go for a healthy relationship, then you could have told me instead. This, what we're currently doing, is not healthy in any way! And I don't want to be tossed around like garbage again! You either treat me like we're in a work-relationship or I'll step up." I have no idea why I said that I would go, but if that's what's going to help me, then gladly. "I'm not a toy, Killian."

He just looks at me, he doesn't speak, his expression doesn't change, He just looks at me with his ocean blue eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes, the ones you could literally drown in "You do things to me that no one else has done, Emma." I swallow hard, what did he mean by that? "I have had many assistants, many girlfriends, but no one was like you. I fired my last assistant because you came around, I needed someone like you in my life."

"This doesn't make me change my statement, Killian! You're not winning me over with glitters and unicorn stickers!"

"Shut your mouth for once, will you?!" He yells at me, taking a small step closer to me, I want to step back but I remember I'm sitting in my chair. This is going to be the death of me. "As your boss, I can decide what you do and what you don't, and I very well know that you're not a toy, Emma. You're a siren." He says, walking closer to me. Now I'm really going to have a panic attack. "You're crawling under my skin and I just want to beat some sense into you, to show you who I really am, and what I really wanted to do to you ever since you walked through that damn door!" He yells at me once again, seriously frightening me.

"D-Do what?" I ask him slowly as I rise from my seat, afraid of what he's about to do.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not sharing that," He says, almost gently touching my cheek now. I try to pull away from him, but then he grabs my chin in his hand firmly, I let out a small shriek of pain. "That hurt? Good."

Even though he has my chin in his hand, he still managed to stroke my cheek gently, he's the most gentle dominant person I have ever met, and the first dominant too. let me tell you this, this whole thing scares me. What even does he want to do to me that's so important to him? Is he like all "Christian Grey"? I have seen the fifty shades movies, of course, I have, but I didn't know people like that existed in real life. My boss, whatsoever, just proved that to me. And I'm his submissive now? I at least know what Anastasia had to go through, and I do not blame her for saying no. 

"I know what you're thinking. Have I done this to other assistants, just a few? But you, Emma, are special." He said and let go of me, finally. "Special in so many ways because you are as stubborn as I am, and that's not going to help you out in here."

"My voice is the only thing stronger than your ability to hurt me," I say, stepping away from him. Luckily he doesn't grab me again, he actually lets me go. "I need a moment, or is that against your rules too?"

"Go ahead."

I grab my coat and walk out of my office, take the elevator down and step out into the rain. I let the cold water hit my face, soothing the pain. The pain he caused. The pain he will always cause me. I've never loved the rain as much as today, this was the first time I didn't mind being outside in the pouring rain.

"Emma?" I turn around and turn back as soon as I notice it's him.

"Not in the mood, Captain."

"I'm sorry for what happened." He yells through the rain and the heck load of traffic around us. I roll my eyes and walk away from him, I don't know where, just, not here. "Emma come on! Give me another chance!" I can hear his footsteps behind me, and suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me to him. Our bodies touching, a perfect fit together.

My breathing suddenly becomes heavy, I don't know why. Maybe because of him. I stare up at him, waiting for him to speak again, but instead, he kissed my lips. His lips tell me he is sorry, but something inside me tells me I shouldn't take this seriously. He will hurt me the second I raise my voice again, so I pull away from him and try to get out of his grasp. With little luck, because he's still holding onto my arm firmly.

"Please..." I whisper in pain, "Please! You don't want this!" I say, but more to myself than to him. The rest of my life I will live a fake life, with the person I actually fell in love with...


	6. 6

My alarm makes me nauseous. I turn around in my bed and slam it, making it shut up. I groan and fall back onto my pillow.

I get out of my bed, and put on a white button-up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I'm pretty damn lazy so I don't even care to put on pants, I'm basically naked under this, even though everything is exposed. Except for my woman parts, you know, I still have neighbors who don't need to get- you get me.

Anyhow.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen directly and start preparing some pancakes. The most unhealthy breakfast, but I couldn't care less. Normally I would eat healthily and go to the gym, just not today. Or any day since I started working for Dominant Jones. I really need a new nickname for him because this isn't working...   
While making breakfast I put on some soft music and of course sing along with it, not that I can sing very well, but I do it because it's fun. Who cares that I'm not a singer? The singing has always formed a feeling of relaxation for me, music too. It's a form of self-expressing. 

"You've got an amazing voice." I jump and throw my spoon his way, it does hit him, but unfortunately not in his face. "Thanks, a lovely surprise." I turn around.

"How did you get in?"

"You invited me last night." He says casually, and a snort escapes from my lips. 

"I didn't because last night I was laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, binging my series while skyping my best friend!" I almost yell in defense. "HOW did YOU get in?!"

"Fine, I had your key copied."

"YOU WHAT?!!" I yell, probably waking up the entire neighborhood. 

"Calm down, Swan."

"NO, I will NOT calm down!" I grumble under my breath, "You are going mad! You copied my key! To what? See me sleep naked? See this," I say pointing to my half-naked body. "Every morning? Creep on me whenever you feel like it?!"

"You're feisty in the mornings." He says and I roll my eyes, "I didn't copy your keys, Swan. You really think I would do that?"

"Actually you would be very capable of doing that, yes. And no I wouldn't be surprised if you really did that, "

"No, I won't. Your neighbor let me in when you didn't answer the door, she thought I was creeping on you."

"And she wasn't wrong!" I say and groan, turning around to get my, now burnt, pancake out of the pan. I take it with my spatula and throw it at Killian. Which he saw coming, and dodged it.

"You really like throwing stuff, now do you?"

"I could also throw a knife at you if you want," I say, not showing any emotion. But he clearly sees the fun in this because he has a bright smirk on his face. If only we both found this super funny... 

He walks over to me, I look up at him, wondering what he planned to do. He quickly makes me turn around and I grip the countertop tightly, almost afraid to ever let go. I can feel his front pressing against my behind and it's doing so many things to me, is he going to-? Wouldn't he? Right? I'm afraid to pull away from him when I feel his lips on my neck, I try to keep quiet, but that's impossible. His hand slides over my stomach and to the edge of my panties and I gasp.

"Let's see how wet you really are." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not-" I can't even finish what I wanted to say because he cut me off by sliding his hand into my panties. This is definitely not in my defense because I might have actually fallen in love with the soft side of him, and not the dominant side? Is this completely wrong to even think about? 

"You were saying? Ms. Swan?" He says, yet again I heard the smirk in his voice. And in one motion, his fingers are inside me and I let out a loud gasp, gripping onto the counter even harder than I already did. He moves gently, almost even too gentle for his doing. Being in this fake relationship thing has been tiring because this is one of the many reasons.

So Killian and I did kind of decide to keep this relationship fake, and somewhat real for the press and all. And being in a 'relationship' means, unwanted touching each other, and loving each other in every way possible. Even though he has been the one loving me, and me not loving back. Only in public, I try to put on a smile, when no one can see us, I want to kill him. And he knows it. That's exactly why he touches me, many, many times. But it was the only way to keep this job, and to prevent some unwanted friends at my doorstep trying to actually kill me. The only thing that really bothers me, and what I haven't told him, I'm a virgin in every way possible. And that he doesn't know, I might actually have the hots for him... One of the few little things he certainly does not know about me. 

"S-Stop!" I beg as he started to rub my clit, very fast. I almost can't even control my own thoughts anymore, let alone my breathing. I have completely sunk into him for support because it feels like my legs are going to give up on me. But all I get for an answer is a faster motion and a pair of smirking lips on my neck. Great. 

"I know you secretly like this a lot, Ms. Swan." He whispers into my ear and I bite my lip once again. 

"I-You're right.." I breathe out, and I do like it. Maybe if we were real lovers, I would have liked it better, now I just like the pleasure it gives me. But the person who gives it to me, is not my real lover. And I don't know if we will ever cut the act and really be, the couple we probably are destined to be. By the looks of it at least... 

"Then stop whining," I nod slowly, I can't do anything else than to agree. He is a powerful man and I have learned not to say no to him or bad things happen, and I don't want to discover what those are. "I know that you're close, but don't you dare let it go." My eyes widen, did he just command me not to do it? But, how? I don't know how! My breathing starts to hitch, and the feeling in my abdomen changes suddenly. I let out a small shriek before I can even think of holding it in, I am definitely screwed. He stops almost immediately, and I can feel my breathing going back to somewhat normal. "Well, you didn't quite listen."

"Excuse a woman for not holding it in," I say, breathlessly. "If I told you to hold it in you wouldn't succeed either, it's really hard to control your body while you have no control over it." That came out way smoother than I thought it would be.

"Wise words, Ms. Swan." He now pulls away from me completely, and I lean against the countertop. Trying to progress what had happened. He walks over to the sink and washes his hands.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I ask him after a couple of minutes of silence, he looks at me, he shrugs.

"Can't I see my girlfriend for a day?"

"Oh, she's here too?" I look around, "Too bad she saw you fingering me then." He rolls his eyes at me. "And you probably let my neighbors think we're some weird "friends-with-benefits-couple" because the blinds are open and they could have seen everything." My legs are still kind of shaking beneath me from the pleasure I was just gifted. 

"It doesn't seem like I care, does it?"

"Do you care about anything at all, for example, our happiness?" I questioned him, and he didn't respond. He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. He opens his mouth to finally reply when there is a loud knock on the door.

"Police, open up!" The person on the other side yells, and both Killian and I now look at each other in fear. What the hell are we supposed to do?!


	7. 7

We look at each other in fear, what could possibly be the reason why they're here? At my fucking doorstep! Is it because he was basically creeping on me? I wouldn't mind having him arrested for that... 

"Try to act casual, just go sit on the couch and read a magazine or something like that," I instruct Killian and he gives me a nod, he walks over to the couch as I walk over to the door, I look around and give Killian a small nod before opening up. "Officers, what can I help you with?"

"Good morning, Ms. Nolan." He smiles a bit awkwardly, and I look down at myself. I am definitely not dressed very appropriate for this. I quickly button up my shirt as I feel my cheeks burning up. "It's alright, it's a bit early anyway." 

"Very true," I reply with a nervous chuckle. 

"I hope me and my partner didn't scare you off, but we actually here for Mr.Jones, any chance he is here?" 

"He is here, yes, I was just preparing us some breakfast. But what about him? Did he get himself into trouble?" I ask worriedly, "If so, please let him make this right. He doesn't even want to hurt a poor fly, he is no bad man." Deep down inside I know Killian is somewhat bad, but I haven't said something about that to anyone. It's so odd that they're looking for him. 

"Might we come in?" I nod slowly before opening the door fully and letting them in, Killian's eyes meet mine and I sigh deeply, I can't do anything anymore. Something is wrong and I can't make it right. And it might be my fault too.

We all gather around the counter, and I gave the officers a cup of coffee, while they search through the files I squeeze into Killian's hand. He gives me a small kiss on the head. It makes me feel a bit better, but I still have the feeling this is all wrong. Horribly wrong...

"Mr. Jones, I also hope we didn't scare you off, looking at Ms. Nolan she's having a bit of trouble with us being here."

"It's just, she is not used to having police at her doorstep," Killian replied with a kind smile, and oh damn he was right. I have never been in touch with the police, ever! This is just a lot to take at once. "So tell me, what car was parked wrong again?" He asks it with a little laugh, but the officer can't mirror his laugh.

"It's not your car today, sir." I look up at Killian, he has his face focussed on the officers. "There have been a few charges against you, and it doesn't seem to good for you." I squeeze into is hand even more, but he doesn't give a damn. We just have to listen and let it come to us. "Many people have anonymously charged you for sexual assault and sexual abuse, for all we know is that all those people have been women, perhaps women you know."

"Sexual assault? Sexual abuse?? Excuse me what exactly is this about?" I ask in utter disbelief. 

"I understand your confusion, but many people have come to charge him with sexual abuse and assault. They even describe Mr. Jones as an 'abusive and dominant boyfriend', can you agree with that Ms. Nolan?"

"No! Not at all, he has been the kindest person I have ever met in my life as I said, he wouldn't even hurt a damn fly! He hasn't touched me in a way I didn't want, he hasn't abused me. Our work-relationship is the same, we work really well together and no sexual assault or abuse is taking place, ever. You really should interrogate those women because I bet their stories are all wrong, and they just want to scare me off to get him for themselves." I explain the officers and sigh. I did mean every single word I said, but for his good, I was going to protect him. Even if I have to lie about everything. 

"Ms. Nolan, those women were anonymous, we can't track them. It's your word against theirs," he explains. "Another statement, 'Mr. Jones, known as Killian, used many different objects on me to please himself. He didn't necessarily want to hurt me, it was just pleasing to be dominant, and for him to have someone smaller than him, one day there will be a woman in his life that will be dominant, I hope he learns from it.'" I raise my eyebrow as he speaks. I'm having a number of different thoughts that roam through my head, but if this happened, why would they step up so late? To protect me? From him, perhaps?

"Mr. Jones, does this sound familiar to you?" 

"Not necessarily in that way. Yes, I had sex to please, but I didn't use objects on anyone." 

"We will have to take you to the station for further interrogation because if we stay here and do that Ms. Nolan will probably defend you." I chuckle in disbelief, they don't believe me at all. Not even a little bit. "Please, just walk with us, we don't want to cuff you."

"Killian," He gives me a last kiss before he lets go of my hand and stands with the officers. "Don't!"

"I'll be home soon," He gives me a smile before the officers lead him outside.

"Killian!!" I yell after them but then they close the door, and finally, all the tears stream down my face, I fall to my knees and start to sob uncontrollably, they just took my boss slash boyfriend away because he was accused of sexual abuse and assault. And I believe nothing, or I believe the wrong person. Maybe, just maybe they're all set this up. Or it is real... 

***

Work is really lonely without him, many of his other 'co-workers' or whoever they may be, looked at me with a shocked look. Either because they're worried about me, or are surprised I still showed up. But, probably neither.   
3 hours feel like years, and all I have done is stare out my window waiting for a phone call from Killian. But nothing, absolutely nothing. It's like he disappeared from the edge of the world and now lives a different life because he hates me, okay, maybe that's a bit pathetic to think. 

And finally, another 2 hours later, I get a phone call from the station that I could come to visit and hear his side of the story. Which does scare me, because that means one of the many stories is right, and which is that? I get out of the building as fast as I can and drive to the station. When I arrived I quickly walk in and meet up with the officer that helped us, 'helped', this morning and he leads me to Killian. And I was never this relieved to see him. I run up to him and hug him tightly, even a few tears escape from my eyes.

"What did you do!" I ask him through my tears, I pull away from him to look at him. He doesn't really have a happy expression on his face. More like sad and confused, a weird combination of both. "Killian, did you do it? Have you honestly abused those women!" 

"Swan, not in the way they said it."

"WHAT?!" I take a step back from him. "You abused them? Why would you? Is that what you're planning to do with me if I misbehave, punish me?" 

"That's indeed what punishing means... I am sorry, Emma, that you had to find it out this way." 

"Oh my gosh..." I sigh deeply and sit down in the chair across from him. "So this is the real, Mr. Jones.." 

"Emma, don't say it like that,"

"Why? Because it's true?" He sighs and gives me a nod. "I am going to do my best to get you out of this, if you promise me, NOT to touch me in the way you have ever touched any of those women. Am I clear?" He nods. And I sigh. 

"Understood, and thank you."

"The least I could do for my boyfriend, right?" I say, no emotion shown. how was I going to get him out of this?


	8. 8

Court, after court. And nothing seems to help us out of this situation. Every day for the past month I have spent with Killian's attorney and in a courtroom. It's tiring. But, I do have hope that soon this will end, or maybe not.

Killian's situation didn't get a bit better, he's still battling his statement against every single person who testified against him, but lucky for all of us, no sides were chosen. Yet. Because eventually, there needs to be someone who is right. And i have the feeling it might not be Killian in this case. 

"Has his situation changed?" Regina asks and I sigh, I look up from the countless files on the table.

"Not much, for all we know is that the court is kind of with us instead of against us. But that isn't even certain. There are more and more women who testify against him every day, and I'm the only one who says otherwise, one against a million is not going to win the game." I say, she nods slowly.

"I can still testify too, I don't know him that well but I can come in on your behalf. For you and Killian, I know you see a change in him."Regina is the only one who knows about my feelings, she's the only one who truly knows me. I mean, that's what a best friend is for right?

"Gina, you don't have to. This is already getting out of hand, he doesn't need more on his mind now." I say, smiling softly. "He doesn't even know half of the women that testified. I have the feeling the women who do know him, tricked their friends into testifying, just to get him behind bars. And that's never going to happen." I know what this could mean for me, but I'm already in a fake relationship with him. What could possibly be worse? "Even if that means that this is going to be my life forever, being fake in love with him."

"We all know you're not fake in love with him, but he just doesn't know."

"If those women are right, I don't want to know what he would do to me. It sounds horrible, Gina!" I look at her, "All these stories... If that is really him, I don't think i want to be near him again..." 

"I know, babe. But, you gave up what you had for him, just to respect his wishes... But seriously if he harms you in that way, I will be on his doorstep with a gun and I will kill him. For real now, Em." She says, hugging me tightly, "I don't want you to be hurt! I never wanted that and it will never change."

"You are right in some way, but we both know we can't change the situation. I signed a contract, Gina. I know it was my work-contract, but this whole relationship thing was all part of it." I say, she let go of me and I ran off to my study, picking up my contract and showing it to Regina who silently followed me. "Here, page 3, the small letters. Of course, I haven't read that!"She scans the paper carefully, I did too, just not that part. I was so stupid for not reading that! I hate myself for this, I got myself into this, and I need to get myself out of this somehow.

"This is one messed up contract, and you have a pretty messed up life because of it." She says, looking up at me. "If I can help you in any way, please let me know, Emma."

"Testify in court, on our behalf. I know I said no, but that's all I want from you."

Three days later, Regina testified on our behalf. It didn't help us out of the situation yet, but so far, so good. Killian was not free yet, but I had a strong feeling that these would be his last days in this courtroom. I have been there every second, alongside Killian and his attorney. It's the worst situation ever. I have never been in touch with the Police and now I'm in a courtroom almost every day. I never knew that this would have been my life.

I get a moment alone with Killian again, and there are no words coming out of my mouth anymore. Every day I updated him, now I have nothing.

"And?" He asks, I shrug. "There isn't anything we can do, is there?"

"I tried almost everything, but these women keep showing up, this is impossible to win!" I say frustrated. There almost wasn't anything I had tried in my power to win this.

"Don't give up, Emma, please. I want you to go home, worry less." I shake my head even before he stops talking, "Emma,"

"No! No!!" I say in defense, "You get to boss me around every day, but not now! Now I'm bossing you around, I will stay here. Until this is all over, then you can boss me around again. Do whatever you want in your power to get me away, but I ain't going!" Because I do love you because I do want to be with you. I want to confess it to him, but I keep it to myself. Maybe it's just better not to fall in love with him, just to protect me.

"You're an impossible woman." He says, but not without a smile. He actually meant that as some sort of a compliment instead of an insult.

"And you love me for it." I give him a smile, he returns it. There was some sort of truth in his eyes when I said that, he might as well really love me for it, or I am making myself crazy. "So if you try to love me, I'll try to save you."

And I kept my promise, a week later he was released and I practically ran into the police station, looking for him everywhere. And when I finally notice him standing in the middle of the room, I took another sprint towards him, he noticed me and opened up his arms. I jump into his arms and he swirls me around, I can't help but cry. Just silent tears of happiness that roll down my face. When he sets me down, he looks at me with the brightest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"I told you I would get you out," I say with a bright smile. He presses his lips onto mine and we share a soft kiss, a kiss filled with love. Actual love. When he pulls away, he still has a silly smile on his lips.

"You're a bloody hero, Swan." I let out a small chuckle, "Let's get out of here and go out."

"No, I have something else planned at home for us, just us." We hook arms and leave the station, and the rest of the night is history.


	9. 9

"You're still upset about all of this?" I ask my boss as he sits there at his desk, staring into the distance. "I mean you could answer me." He looks up at me with a dying smile. "No one, and then I mean NO ONE, has a life that's build off fairytales, Killian. You think my life was all about roses and pretty blue skies? Then you're wrong, we all have a past we're not proud of. And that's human." I say to him and let myself fall in the chair across from his desk. He looks at me, not believing what I have said.

"What aren't you proud of then? You have everything you could wish for," I knew he would ask me one day, but there wasn't any reason for him not to know. We basically are together and sooner or later I should tell him. I take a deep breath before I am about to tell the story of my life.

"I have 2 names, as you have noticed," He nods, "Swan and Nolan, Nolan is not really my birth given name, I always say it is my birth given name because that's easier. I was adopted a long time ago by a family, the Nolans. My birth name is Swan, and it hurts when people call me that. But I use that more than Nolan, everywhere I go I will use the name 'Swan'. Because one day, I will meet one of the Swans and I get to ask them why they gave me up, why I am not in their lives anymore." I say. "I'm not proud of who I am, I am someone who couldn't even bother being in her own family, who wasn't worth keeping."

"That doesn't make you less worth, Swan."

"Ever since I got in the Nolan family, I have been bullied for who I was. People often would call me 'The Ugly Duckling', because I don't have a real family. Because I can't look out for myself because I am not beautiful. Because I'm not who everyone wants me to be." I look down at my hands, I haven't told anyone this story in years. He's the first boss to know where my origins are from. And perhaps the last boss who would know about me, at all. "I am not someone anyone would look out for, except my parents. They adopted me, and I still don't know why, but I am forever grateful because now I realize how important a family is, how important being loved is. I have never felt that before, but now I do."

"You know what I see in you, Swan?" I shake my head, he's probably changing the meaning of my story, or he's going to try to burn me to the ground. "You are indeed an Ugly Duckling, well, were, but you have grown into a beautiful, independent Swan. Life is not just about the roses and pretty blue skies, no. It is about making mistakes and learning from that. It is about holding on and letting go, it's the way we learn. We don't do good the first time around, we learn in the way of life. We have to go through it in order to move on, to learn and grow. And I might not be the greatest role-model, or anyone to believe very easily, but you have to trust me in this. Take it slow, and grow through life the way you want to, the way that makes you feel right. Where you can say at the end, 'I knew I could, I was strong enough.'" I am a little taken aback by his speech when he stops talking, I look at him without bringing out a word. I didn't know he was really, smart.

"Wow," Is all I manage to bring out, it's not much, but it does express all I feel. It's really a 'wow' moment. "That is-"

"Don't say anything, I am really bad at giving advice." He says, laughing a little.

"It was the best advice I've ever had from someone who were not my parents," I say with a lovely smile, he smiles right back at me. He gets up from his chair and walks over to me.

"I'm glad someone could appreciate it," I chuckle, "Shall we grab some lunch?"

"I'm afraid I have too much paperwork at my desk, I don't want to stay overnight," I say and stand up from my seat, "Or you could give me less paperwork next time and we could enjoy some lunch." I hint back at him before kissing his cheek briefly and walking back to my office.

"Emma, come on!" He yells at me, I can't help but laugh. Sometimes he is a child, and I like that. He can be so serious, and so bossy. But then the next day he is a child. I hear his footsteps coming after me, and I quickly sit down in my chair and pretend I'm already busy. But of course, he wouldn't fall for that. My door cracks open and I have a silly smile on my face.

His hands find my shoulders and he gently rests his hands there, "I know you don't want to work, I know you want lunch more than this stupid pile of paperwork." He gently massages my shoulders, slowly working his way to my neck, I groan under his touch. It feels so damn good. "Come on, Emma, we both know you're the one who can't handle this."

"Perhaps you're the one who can't handle it." I turn my chair around and stand up. Looking into his eye directly, gently caressing his cheek. He leans closer to kiss me, but I place my finger on his lips. "Not so fast, tiger. We're still at work, you can look, but not touch"

"I can do whatever I want," He says with a smirk, placing his hand on one of my breasts. And I don't stop him, for some reason. "Whatever I please," I gasp when I feel his hand sliding down and resting between my legs. "You know how to stop me, Emma, use that power of yours or be silent." He smirks at me, very well knowing i was not going to put a stop on this.


	10. 10

Sex at work wasn't my ideal thing. But it happened, and not once. After that one time, a couple more times were to come. And I must say, he does a really good job at keeping me quiet. And to lie about it... Unlike me, he is definitely a natural.. ha....

I'm working on some of my paperwork when I hear the footsteps of Killian coming closer to my office. My heart already starts to race and I have no control over my cheeks or other body parts. My office door cracks open and I swirl my chair around. "To what do I owe the honor," I lightly smirk.

"We're having a business dinner tonight, I thought I'd tell you personally." He says with a small smile. "Dress properly, Ms. Swan."

"Of course I will, only for you."

"That's my girl." He says and leaves. And I finally breathe again. I never knew breathing was hard until this exact moment.

I have never really thought I would be the person to do anything like this, I know nothing of business dinners, I am here because of the paperwork and to keep Killian's agenda rolling. Without me, he'd surely be lost. And for sure I didn't see myself sitting here either. Oh and probably without me, he would have someone else to scold around. Everyone is the same to him, i'm just another one of the crowd. And that's alright? I guess? As long as we do not have a "Police" involvement again, I believe this is all fine. Right..?

With me and Killian, it's just, one day we're happy and stuff. The next we can kill each other, it's really weird. But there must be some sort of connection between us because we did have sex multiple times now. It has to mean something. Not that the sex meant anything to him, at least so I think. To me however, it meant a little too much but i'm trying my best to hide it.

When the night fell, Killian picked me up from my place and his driver drove us to the restaurant this meeting was held. I wasn't too amused by it since I can barely talk to those people. I have no knowledge of this whole thing. I don't know what secret plans Killian is up to. He doesn't tell me anything, he gives me some paperwork and comes to check his agenda and meetings sometimes, it's just, we're not really a business team at all. Because I am not equipt for this. I wonder how I even got in in the first place, but clearly, that didn't matter anymore.

We arrived at the restaurant, and as a gentleman, Killian hooked his arm with mine and we walk towards the restaurant. It's a quite chilly night, so dressing in a knee-length dress wasn't my best idea. There's a table in the far back of the restaurant for us, where his business alliances are already waiting, I wonder if we are late.

The men all greet each other, while I just greet their -at least I think- wives. And sit with them, I wonder if they're as interested in this as I am, because I certainly am not interested in all of this.

"So, Ms. Swan, I heard you just did a wonderful job and got my boy out of prison." I raise my eyebrow at the word 'My Boy'. But I smile quickly.

"Well, yes, I did. It wasn't exactly easy, but I managed to get him out anyway. I did all i could,"

"I'm very proud of you, he should be really happy with a woman like you at his side." The man says again, and I can see Killian's cheeks burning. He lied to me. Again.

"I'm sorry, but Killian what aren't you telling me tonight?" He scratches behind his ear and remains silent, "You know I can stand up from this table and walk away if you don't tell me right now." I say sternly, pulling his hand away to make him look at me, "And no, I am not joking,"

"Fine, Fine!" He growls in defense. "This is not a business meeting,"

"Excuse me? Did I cancel my plans with my family for this? You knew my parents were in town this week! I was supposed to be with them and you made me believe I was going to a business meeting and now I am not?! YOU made me cancel my plans with my parents, Killian!" I yell at him, he quickly covers my mouth.

"Yes, I made you cancel your plans with your family in order to meet mine." He slowly pulls his hand away from my mouth, "Don't start yelling again,"

"Or what, you'll punish me?" I am very well aware now that his family must think I am some crazy person. But truth is, Killian is the crazy one in this relationship, not me. I hit his chest, "And you couldn't have told me it was with your parents? I could have asked my parents to join so both our families would meet." I say a little more calmly, but still angry.

"Killian, this is not what we expected from you. You made her cancel her plans, have you gone mad?" His mother -well I think his mother- says to him, and he sighs deeply. Good job, Killian. You've not just disappointed me, but your family too. "Bring her to her family, now, and I order you. And then I order you to go home and not return for this dinner, the bill will be on your name. We're not going to eat with a liar."

I stand up from my chair and make my way out of the restaurant before anyone or anything can stop me, I call for a cab but of course, I wasn't fast enough because I feel Killian's hand on my arm. Pulling me away. I look at him, anger boiling inside. "What? What!?" He doesn't say anything back, he just stares at me.

"Driver is around the corner, walk." I look at him and cross my arms over my chest. "Go, now."

"No! I am not taking orders from you!"

"We're being followed, Emma. Go." I look around, but it didn't seem like someone was following us. And besides, HOW did he know that? He grabbed my arm and pulls me towards the car. I still try to look around and now I notice some guys coming our way. Suspicious guys. I get in the car and Killian gets in next to me. Without noticing I grab Killian's hand and hold it tightly. It seems like, after all, we might have another meeting with the police anyway...

Killian instructed the driver to drive to his place instead of mine, and I would scold him for it, but right now our safety is what matters, not where we stay. Even though my house would be perfectly fine, and me being without him even better


	11. 11

We have been at Killian's for quite a while now, and it didn't seem like those guys were still behind us. Or in reach of Killian's place. I sigh as he makes the millionth phone call of that night, I wonder why he is even calling so much. It isn't even necessary. We're fine! Well, I am fine, I don't know about him and that's not something I want to care about right now.

Killian comes back, finally, and plops down on the couch next to me, and I turn to him. "And now?" I ask with a sense of worry in my voice.

"Now we-" He stops. "I don't know." I nod slowly. "I had something in mind we could have done after we came home from dinner, but I gather you're still not happy with me."

"You're right, like, absolutely right," I say and roll my eyes. There's no way in hell I am actually doing something with him in THAT way. Actually, all I want to do is just go home and forget about all of this. "Can you bring me home, please?"

"Swan, I'd rather keep you here. It's for your safety. We don't know if those guys will follow you home now."

"Since when do you actually care about me? You never answered that question."

Do you care about anything at all? For example our happiness

"Because Emma, you are a living being too. And when it comes to someone's safety. I can very well be a caring person. And yes, of course, I care about you and your safety, your health. Your everything." He says sincerely. There is something in his voice that makes him sound so sincere and so gentle. It's like he's a different person now.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out. His eyes widen and I turn to look another way.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant," I say again, now looking at him.

"But-"

"We weren't exactly careful, as you might know." He sighs deeply, "I know this comes unexpectedly! I don't even know whether to be happy or extremely sad! I am just 22 Killian! I can't do this!"

"I-" he stands up and walks away from me. Leaving me in silence, the entire house falls into an unending silence. A deadly silence.

How did I even let this happen? We could have known this would be the result of us being non-grownups. It feels like I'm a teenager all over again. Unprotective, goofing around & experiencing all kinds of stuff. But I was supposed to be a grown woman who knew what she was doing, who knew what she wanted. And yet I'm on the exact moment my parents were when they decided to give me up. I'm growing a child that isn't supposed to be there, a child I didn't want. An unwanted child. Like me.

Tears now start to fall down my face, and I pull my knees up to my chest. This is the first time in years I have cried so much, and it's not that I'm sad. It's just that I don't get the support of the person who was also a cause of this. He planted his little swimmers in me, many many times, and yes I do blame myself as well... But I blame him more. Because he wants the sex, not me.

After a few minutes of crying, I pulled myself together and decided to look around the house, hoping to find Killian somewhere. Of course, I would find him, he couldn't have left the house, I think.

I walk up the stairs and notice the lights in his bedroom are on, so I silently walk over to his room. And see him sitting on his bed. Looking down at his hands, probably sunken in his thoughts. "Killian?" I ask softly as I stand at the door opening. He looks up and his eyes are all red and puffy. "Oh, Killian...." I walk over to him and hug him. He rests his head on my stomach as I awkwardly hug him, this is by far the most uncomfortable way to hug a person, but we'll go with it. When I hear his sniffles, I can't help but cry too. I don't know why I cry, but I just do. It's the only emotion I really have control of right now, I can't feel happy about this. Because I am not happy. And I can tell you, it's almost impossible for me not to be happy about something.

"Hi, there little munchkin," Killian said softly through his tears when he softly pokes my stomach, "Don't you dare hurt your mommy, okay? She's all mine," I chuckle through my tears and look down at him. "You are the most beautiful, little thing ever, you know that."

"Killian stop," I laugh, "It's just 2 weeks old, it's not like anything is sure yet."

"But I am sure that we will be great parents, and that we will love this child more than anything." The word 'we' melts my heart completely, "You know I do love you, and now it's proven." He pulls away from me completely and makes me sit down on his lap, I am a bit shocked by what he just said. "Emma I know I am not the perfect person to love, I am not a very loveable person in general."

"Please stop," I say and look at him, "You might not be easy to love, but it's not impossible and you are a lovable person, yes you are! There are countless people out here, loving you, and one of them is me. Yes. I have loved you since the very start but you made it impossible for me to love you, you are and will always be different." I say to him while stroking his cheek gently. "I know this is all unexpected and not exactly what we wanted since we basically are nothing, but I am open to finding a way to make this work. If you are willing to do that as well."

"I am more than happy to even become a father, yes it did come on a rather un-logical time for us. But let's settle, let's just settle this once and for all," I raise my eyebrow at him since I didn't know what he meant by this. Settle what? We have been working together for over a year now, what's there to settle? A real relationship perhaps? That must be it, that's the only thing I can think of. "Emma, will you-" He's cut off by a loud gunshot and a handful of screams. I close my eyes and bite my lip to not think about this, but it's real. We are under attack, and there is no way out.

"The guys who followed us," I say softly, I open my eyes again, "We have to do something, call the police?"

"That would raise suspicion."

"And you would rather die, you say?"

"I would rather keep you safe and sound, Emma. Bringing the police in this now is going to mess us up, we are the victims and they don't rest until they get what they want."

"So dying it is?" I ask again. He shakes his head. "I am calling the police, this might as well be an act of terrorism, either way, it sucks, yes. But also either way we die, if you are going down, you will go down alone, I'm not joining you in this." I sigh and take out my phone. "Not this time." And I call the police.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be aware that some smutty scenes are ahead!

After the police were called, they arrived in a matter of milliseconds, like they were already on it. But of course that was not the case, they didn't know about it and we had to explain it all again. But when the police arrived, they found no guns, no sign of a shooting, no fingerprints anywhere. Just trashed houses and the street was being, pretty messy, to say the least. But unfortunately, we had one small, unfortunate piece of evidence, a dead woman...

The police have been trying to get a hold of the neighborhood, but they were nowhere to be found, and we were told to pack our stuff and leave until this was all solved. I have a place, so it was no big deal for me, but for Killian it was.

"Look, Killian. We are a couple, just stay over at my place, I have enough room to fit both of us. And you know that! It's not safe here anymore, at least not for now," I try to tell him, but he just shoots me a glare. "If you're not leaving, then I certainly will." I grab my purse and make my way back outside, where it's now crowded with policemen. Trying to find anything. Any clue. Any suspects.

It sucks so much seeing this all happening. While I thought the world was a lot more peaceful, and yet this happened before our eyes. And we could have been next, they chased those people out of their homes, their lives. The place they felt safe. And now we're forced to leave, and Killian is doomed to stay.

I heave a deep sigh and turn back inside, "You are going with me, NOW." I say to him furiously. "I don't want you to die, not because of some reckless group of men with guns, I can't bear losing anyone else, Killian!" He finally turns around to me, "Please, I beg you." I say whilst tears are threatening to fall. I don't usually cry much, but I care about him a lot, he has to stay alive! And probably in the last 24 hours i've cried more than in the 22 years i have been alive.

"Emma I can't-"

"You can, and you will," I say, sighing deeply. "Please come home with me.."

Finally, after at least another hour of complaining, Killian packed a bag of his belongings and we left his house. Luckily he didn't kill me for this, but he sure does think of punishing me. Like he always does.

"Okay whatever you have planned to do with me in your head, please don't make it painful," I say as I let myself fall on my couch. He laughs and walks over to me, hovering over me.

"How could I ever hurt you, now that you're carrying my most beautiful treasure."

"You are still capable of hurting me, Killian. Even if I was carrying your treasure. This 'child' is barely 3 weeks old, let alone 2 weeks. You could still do everything you want with me, and not that I mind." I say with a slight smirk. And that didn't have to be said twice.

Within 0.2 seconds I am swept off the couch and carried to my bedroom, it's funny how he just knows his way around here, he hasn't been in my bedroom before. He gently lays me down on my bed and just takes a good look at me before removing my shirt. "I don't remember you being gentle?" I ask with a small chuckle.

"I don't remember that either, but changes are good." He says with a small smile.

It doesn't take a long time for our clothes to be spread on the bedroom floor, and I'm actually about to make love with the person I love. He hasn't been very 'loving' when we, well, had sex. Or very loving in any situation, unless something happened to me, then he would suddenly be a lot more lovable.

"Do you have ice cubes?" I raise my eyebrow at his question, "I want to do something, now do you or don't you?" I cover the top half of my body with the blanket that lays underneath me.

"I think so? I don't keep track of that."

"Okay, wait here." He orders and leaves the room, I sigh and fall back into my pillow. It's funny how he can change suddenly. As if a button is switched over and suddenly he is a dominant again, I mean, I don't care. It's just obvious. I also have an idea of what's going to happen, but for myself, it is better that I do not know. Pretending I don't know, I mean.

A short minute later Killian walks back into the room with a cup filled with ice cubes, I look at him as he sets them down on the nightstand. "Don't worry, Swan. This won't hurt, it might be cold, but it won't hurt."

"I am not worrying about anything, just wondering what masterplan you have planned today."

"Just wait and feel," He says with a smirk before he grabs his tie and covers my eyes as if I knew. I hear him moving around a bit and I feel my hands being tied as well, okay that's just great. "not too tight?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I reply and take a deep breath. I can just feel his smirk on me, I can feel it! Oh, what has he planned!

Millions of little impulses race through my body as I feel the cold and wet ice cube on my stomach, it's cold and almost painful at the same time. But the pain isn't pain that necessarily hurts, it's the thought of it. The closer he comes to my more sensitive areas, the more my body stiffens. I don't want to move because the cold water would spread everywhere and make me shiver, for sure. And he knows, and that is exactly the reason why he is doing this, he knows my weaknesses. And he is going to use that against me tonight.

I gasp loudly as the cold cube slides down my inner thigh, well, slides up actually. Killian slides the cube closer to my 'sensitive area' and that's when I can't take it anymore. The more he comes closer the harder I am trying not to make him stop, the thought of the ice burning on my skin makes me want to die, honestly. And then suddenly I feel his icy-cold fingers inside of me and I let out a small scream. Because I literally didn't saw that coming.

When he makes slow, but very passionate movements, I come to the conclusion I am tied up and can't move, at least not with my arms. And forget my legs too, he must have noticed I wanted to move because now I feel him pinning me down completely. There is no way that I can move out of this, not that I would want to tho, but you get me.

When I feel my body trembling under his touch, he pulls away from me and unties my hands and removes the 'blindfold'. "Come," He holds out his hand, and I hesitantly grab it. He gently pulls me off the bed and I crash into his arms because my legs are still unstable. He laughs and gently takes me to the bathroom, a shower, of course. I could have known this.

He turns on the water and waits for a little for it to get hot, and then, he grabs me and pushes me against the wall. I gasp at his sudden movement, but I also could have seen this coming, he is a very predictable person when it comes to this. The sexual stuff I mean. He has my hands pinned above my head as he slowly enters me whilst kissing me. And then the shower became a lot more hot and steamy than that is already was. Just two bodies colliding with love and passion.


	13. 13

I fell asleep almost immediately after we showered, I was tired, really tired. And I have never been this tired before, but being laid 2 times in a time range of 2 hours is a lot. Like, a lot. Did I enjoy this? Yes. Did it make me tired? Also, yes. Did Killian know that this would happen? Oh, yes.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, or even early in the morning I woke up and found a peacefully sleeping Killian next to me, I smiled before I slipped out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The last few weeks I would wake up somewhere in the middle of the nights and just go to the kitchen to eat ice cream, some people would want a glass of water, but I am craving my ice cream. Weird, I know. But everyone has their own habits, and since a few weeks, this is what I do when I wake up.

I'm sitting on the dining table when I hear sudden footsteps, I smile and just continue my ice cream like it's nothing. "There you are," Killian says when he grabs a glass and fills it, "Are you eating ice cream?" I nod and take another bite. "Isn't that a bit weird,"

"Everyone has their midnight cravings, yours is water," I say and point my spoon to his glass, he sets it down and walks over to me, trying to grab my spoon. But I push him away with my foot. "Mine,"

"What?"

"It's mine, back off." He raises his eyebrow and steps back a little, I dip my spoon back in the ice and hold it up, "You want some?" When he's about to lick the ice off the spoon I 'accidentally' drop it on his chest. "Oh, my! Oh, I am so sorry!" I laugh, "Oh, it's dripping, let me help." I scoot closer to him and lick the ice cream off his chest, and make my way up to his neck, sucking softly.

"Emma," I look up when he says my name and hold a silly smile on my lips.

"Yes, sir?" I say teasingly. He shakes his head, "You called for me?"

"Playing it like that now, huh?"

"I might,"

He grabs the ice cream from me and actually takes a bite, then he sits down on his knee, pulling my nightgown-dress-thing up and 'accidentally' spills some ice cream on my upper leg. I giggle softly at the touch of the cold ice before his tongue licks it up. But that's not the only place his tongue went. He sets the ice cream back down and spreads my legs, tracing small kisses up my thigh, I moan softly when he kisses me through my panties, and I hold onto his shoulders for support.

***

The 'morning' after I wake up again, it felt I have just slept for one hour after our 'ice cream' encounter. But it probably was a lot longer. I walk down the stairs and smell something was overcooking, uh-oh. I quick-walk to the kitchen now and see Killian cooking, shirtless. Amazing. "Something is overcooking." I point out and he shoots me a glare, "If you could only cook you'd be perfect," I joke and grab myself a drink before kissing his cheek.

"It's just not working out,"

"You should consider taking cooking lessons because if your daughter or son asks for something you should be able to make it am I right?" He groans, clearly not amused this morning. "Killian, I don't care if you're a cook or not, as long as you know something about it, I'm happy."

"Oh, so you really consider sticking around huh?" He says with a laugh.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice huh?" I wink and hop on the counter, "Put some oil in the pan and try again, and did you mix the batter well?" I grab the bowl of pancake batter and start to stir it, at least that was right. When the oil turns a little golden brown, I pour some of the batter into the pan. "Now wait a couple minutes until the liquid on the top starts to disappear slowly, but not completely, then you flip it and just wait like 1-2 minutes and then flip it again to look at the other side. If both sides are golden brown with darker brown spots, you'll be good." I explain him and lick up some of the batter that fell onto my finger.

Killian actually managed to make 2 great pancakes and screwed up the others. So breakfast wasn't exactly great, and normally it would be a lot better if it was just me.

Whilst eating breakfast there was a knock on the door, I excused myself, for some reason, and went to open the door. It revealed my mom. "Mom?"

"Good! You're up!" She says and walks past me, I close the door and quickly follow her, "Oh you have a guest."

"Yes I do, what are you doing here?" I ask her and pull her back into the hallway. "This couldn't be discussed over the phone because right now is not a great time, as you see."

"It could have been discussed over the phone, yes, but in person, it would be better." I nod slightly, " So since you canceled dinner yesterday, I want you to come over and eat with us tonight." She asked, I quickly looked over at Killian.

"I am not leaving him alone in my house, mom!"

"Leaving him here, what do you mean? Does he live here?"

"Yesterday after dinner there was a situation in his neighborhood, and I kind of offered him to stay here for as long as it lasts.." I say with a sigh, "And also, I don't want him to die there in his neighborhood because of those reckless-gun-people, we were followed home and then his whole neighborhood was chased out of their houses except Killian, you can feel something happening already."

"So that was what they were talking about on the news, I didn't quite understand."

"And I do not trust him to be in my house alone,"

"Well then take him," Now I might be eternally scolding my mother for even suggesting this stupid ass idea. But it's literally the only thing i can do...


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: please be aware of the fact that blood has a role in this chapter.

Dinner with both my parents and my boss slash boyfriend. As if this day couldn't get any worse. This also means I have to spill the many secrets I am now hiding from my family. They would find out through social media, either way, the paparazzi are everywhere, anywhere we go.

We arrive at the restaurant and I sit next to my little brother. Who insisted sitting next to me because he missed me so much, and yes, I miss him too. Of course, I miss him, he is my only little brother. And perhaps my only sibling.  
Killian, whoever. Sits across from me. With my dad at his side, one wrong move and we're both dead.

I'm in a light conversation with my brother as I actually spot Killian being a friendly gentleman. He's drawn into a conversation with my mom and dad, and that surprises me. He's not the person to easily start a conversation with outside of work. It somehow does feel good that he can talk with my parents that way, and actually pretty easy. This makes it easier for me to spill the lies I have been telling everyone and myself. 

"So, Killian, how has my girl been doing so far?" My dad suddenly asks and my head shoots up, oh if Killian now mentions everything that has been going around, I am the one who starts killing, and with my bare hands. 

"Actually, Mr. Nolan, she is a great person in general. Thought you'd like to hear that too," My dad laughs softly, and all I can do is just wait. When my cheeks flush bright red. "What I mean, she's a perfect assistant, she can keep everything updated. She doesn't actually need a piece of paper to write down what I asked her to do. She's a walking agenda, really."

"Oh but that we know, she's very good at keeping everything updated. It's her special talent," My dad looks at me, I smile awkwardly. 

"We all know that it's not a talent," I hiss, and shoot them both a glare. "I am just a very organized woman, that men are ridiculously untidy, is not my problem." My mom chuckles, because she knows I'm right.

"Thanks for pointing me out as untidy, Swan. You have seen my house, now reconsider your decision of words." Killian shoots me a warning. I shrug it off like I should be scared of everything that has happened. And what's to come is even worse. 

"Speaking of houses, I heard Emma took you in, what happened?" My dad totally ignores us and just continues to get information out of Killian. 

"There was some sort of a terrorist-attack-thing in my neighborhood the other night, after the meeting we went to my place to put everything to place, and we have been followed from the restaurant and well, this is what happened after. Every single person in the street was threatened to leave, except us." Killian explained, "They would come back for us and god knows what they are still after." 

"And you are sure that Emma's place is safe enough? If they are after you they probably know everything about the two of you, and where you live." My dad said and I sighed deeply, he is right tho. They probably do know where we both live, and what we are up to.

"If they know everything, I might know the reason why they are after us," I said, everyone suddenly turned their gaze on me. "We are a couple, and we are expecting a child. We are the weakest target." But then again, no one knows I am... Okay shit. 

After that was out, my family didn't make a fuss about it. After all, they just congratulated us. I exchanged a few looks with Killian, which were all good, we were both glad I just said it. And besides, my parents and us are the only people who know. Unless anyone else knew before I did. 

Luckily, conversations around the table didn't die. The entire night was a blessing and everything was just perfect. And for the first time, I felt more than just love. I was an actual part of their family, and it felt so good, to finally have a family. And, soon I will have one of my own. 

After the dinner with my parents, we split up, Killian and I went back to my apartment while my parents went back to their hotel. The car ride with Killian was quiet. Neither of us was talking, but we were clearly thinking about the same shit, what if they found out that Killian stayed at my place? We would be in so much danger, and there was nothing to do about it. 

Arriving at my apartment, everything was just fine. I let out a deep sigh as we entered, the same mess as before. I really should clean sometime, or maybe not. We'll see. 

Killian took a shower when I made us some hot cocoa, with music blasting through my speakers. And who could resist not singing along with it, and I believe my neighbors now hate me for this. 

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Emma." I jump when I suddenly hear Killian's voice, "Didn't mean to scare you, love." I turn down the music and chuckle softly.

"It's fine, really, I shouldn't have put the music up this loud, I would have been able to hear you." 

"Everyone needs their little moment, Swan. Don't apologize, it's also your house." He says and grabs a glass and fills it with water. "Hmm, I also do think something is wrong with your shower-head. It's kept making the noise of almost breaking, so you might want to change it."

"Thanks mister obvious, I know it's broken, I just hadn't had time to get it changed." I roll my eyes at him as he just smirks. "Or the actual will of changing it." 

****

Night had soon fallen and we went to bed like usual, for me it felt like I had been awake for an eternity. While it probably had been like 15 hours. Killian fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and I still don't understand why people can do that? I have to fantasize about at least 20 things before I can peacefully fall asleep, and it doesn't matter how tired I am. But, tonight was a little easier to fall asleep anyways. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I feel the urge to pee, I have been drinking a lot, so that explains why. I get up from the bed and walk to my bathroom, and I notice the lights are switched on, I look around and there are no other lights on. Probably forgot to turn it off, I stop caring and enter the bathroom, everything was indeed normal. 

But when I wash my hands, there is no water streaming onto my hands. Blood. I scream so loud that probably my entire apartment building would be awake. I stumble backward and let myself slip down the wall, only to notice that there is something written on the mirror. 'This is not yet over, Emma.' I start sobbing uncontrollably and hear heavy footsteps coming my way, I fear the worst, but it's just Killian. He enters the bathroom and falls to his knees next to me.

"It's okay, you're alright." He says and hugs me, I can't stop crying, because I know this is not okay. Someone sabotaged my water pipes, and they're not done. He pulls back and examinates me, "Emma, whose blood is that?"

"I-I don't know!" I sob, "I-I turned on the water and-and my hands became all bloody.." Killian stands up and turns on the water again, and indeed blood was still spilling from the water pipe. He then tried the shower, even that turned all red. 

"Someone is trying to sabotage us,"


End file.
